1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus for obtaining an image of a material shot with a TV camera unit, and more particularly to an image reproduction apparatus having a TV camera unit and a camera support for supporting the TV camera unit that are separable from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As depicted in FIG. 11, a conventional image reproduction apparatus VP typically includes a material table DD and a TV camera unit CM for shooting a material DC mounted on the material table DD, which are linked with each other via an arm AR or the like. Image signals output from the TV camera unit CM with a lens facing down are sent to a monitor MT, so that images of the material DC mounted on the material table DD are shown to the audience. For diversified applications of the image reproduction apparatus, the TV camera unit CM is rotatably attached to the arm AR and can be rotated in the horizontal direction to be used as a video camera for shooting peripheral objects. The use of such a TV camera unit allows facial images of the user who gives a presentation or any object that is not mounted on the material table but is attached, for example, to the wall, to be shot and shown to the audience.
Another proposed image reproduction apparatus does not have any material table but shoots a material directly placed on a table or the like with a TV camera unit. This known image reproduction apparatus without the material table has a shape similar to table lamps which are commonly used at home, and includes a TV camera unit linked to a base mounted on a table or the like via, for example, an arm.
Still another proposed image reproduction apparatus has a TV camera unit that is separable from an arm in order to provide a wider range of applications. This structure enables the user to hold the separate TV camera unit with one hand and shoot the material placed on a material table or directly on the table from various directions.
In the image reproduction apparatus having the separable TV camera unit, it is often required to take the images of the material placed on the table or the facial images of the user who gives a presentation, while the TV camera unit is fixed to the arm. In the image reproduction apparatus, the TV camera unit is accordingly required to be separable from the base and be movable between a downward shooting position and a horizontal shooting position. In the known structure, the TV camera unit is fixed to a rotatable pan head formed on one end of the arm and changes its attitude through the rotation of the pan head.
The conventional image reproduction apparatus with the separable TV camera unit, however, has the following disadvantages.
Two different actions, that is, attachment of the TV camera unit to the pan head and rotation of the pan head, are required when the separate TV camera unit is fixed to the arm to shoot the material on the table or the facial image of the user who gives a presentation. The TV camera unit is generally attached to the pan head via a screw or a like element. This further consumes time and labor of the user. Irrespective of the diversified applications, the conventional image reproduction apparatus with the separable TV camera unit can not be conveniently used.